Still Awake
by Eyes17k
Summary: Everyone has a way to try and keep a semblance of sanity, sometimes dealing with everything alone is not enough. Sometimes just giving up and relying on comrades might just be what you need.


-One of the many that whirled in my head that found its way on "paper"- it's a POV switching battle because that's how it is in my brain... sorry. I just felt like writing it. A whole lot of UST and somewhat-fluff.

Curse it. Curse the people, curse this place, curse this damned recycled life. Ironic that, out of the many things he hated with burning passion Humans took the top spot. Not war, not akuma, not even that clownish fatass supposed archenemy of the Millenium Earl, Humans. Hey, in whatever many millennia of history the worst shit was always made by humans for humans, he doubted even the old Bookman or the idiot Lavi would even bother to argue on the subject. Yeah... too bad he was also somewhat human... or made from one to look like one and function like one ... He just didn't die quite so easily, though probably had less than half the normal lifespan of one -for now-

Back to the problem at hand? ... If only millennia of evolution didn't set "social" as one of the base settings of the human brain, how much more easy would everyday be...

The adrenaline rush of a clean cut followed by the roar of an explosion, the smell of dust and smoke and the heat of fire... it was all so deafening, enough to drown out anything else. Those moments when everything useless was just erased from the mind. In a sense akuma were actually more welcome that humans. After all he was (re)made to kill those no?

Killing machines didn't try to strike up conversations, fuss, annoy, poke, and god forbid ... flirt with you. Killing killing machines was his work, and he was damn good at it. Easy deal.

Not like he wanted to kill every human on earth, though sometimes he seriously doubted this world deserved any saving. The so called Vatican certainly did not.

He wasn't on this Crusade by his own decision, he was forcefully put on it, but running away anywhere else this late would only be detrimental for his own goals.

-sigh-

Back to the problem at hand, again: no number of missions, akuma killed, more or less useful lives saved, training, meditation could ever erase this sinking feeling of longing.

Contrary to what many Finders thought, he did somewhat care... only, just for a selected few... which was why every fucking time the stupid Moyashi or even Lenalee threw their bare necks on the line for whatever anonymous -useless- background character, it was SO DAMN infuriating. And then they had the gall to be angry at him for being angry. Many times the "You are worth a lot more than that trash!" had been there, on the tip of his tongue, but never made it out.

Kanda didn't really like to have people die on his watch, but he would sacrifice as many as necessary without hesitation to save Allen or Lavi or Lenalee or any of those few. Not that they will ever, ever hear the words coming from his lips

"Straighten your back Baka Moyashi! It's a fricking sword, it's not made to sweep the floor!"

-oh yes, that's why training was always useful... and even fun sometimes-

Wiping the floor with a frustrated Moyashi just set a permanent smirk on his face.

"You just suck at teaching BaKanda!"

" Ah? Even a monkey would have learned to copy better than you by now!"

The few spectators sat at safety distance watching the events unfold. Once taken all the precautions necessary to not get -more- hurt, it was always both quite fascinating and hilarious watch Allen and Kanda spar.

While basically no one was a match for Kanda with a sword and hand to hand combat in general, Allen's acrobatics as he jumped like he had springs attached to his feet and attacked in so many unorthodox ways that were simply FUN to watch. Though those kick must hurt like hell...

Lavi:" Don't beat him too hard Yuu!" -not that you would actually do it I know!-

The seemingly harmless (useless) encouragement was actually purposefully calculated to irk both Lavi's favorite swordsman and favorite Moyashi. In fact:

K: "Say my name again and I will cut your tongue!" -that name just had too many bad memories to go with-

A: "Aaah! Don't think I'll lose Lavi!"

L- see? so easy!-

Lavi watched with fond amusement as Allen tried to floor Kanda by kicking his feet off the ground with a leg swipe, only for said leg to be quickly sidestepped and grabbed. Swords long forgotten, Kanda proceeded to lift Allen by the same leg, leaving the boy flailing around unbalanced.

Ah one of the good things about Allen was... extreme flexibility: with a twist that would have made Lavi's joints snap, Kanda's arm was suddenly trapped by the whole weight of Allen's body, dragging the unfortunate owner grappling on the ground in a whirl of black and white.

K-Damn this again...-

The hot touch, the closeness, it would have been much simpler if he didn't like it... but he did. And the stupid Moyashi, even if he was far from weak, surely didn't think he could overpower his freak-of-science body without activating his left arm, right? Well just a little bit more wouldn't hurt... he was just teaching a lesson to this moronic bean. Well not that he would learn.

Struggling quite a bit Kanda managed to pull the one glued to his arm, up in a headlock. Ah the sweet scent of victory... or maybe Moyashi but anyway...

K: "Give up if you wanna keep breathing Moyashi."

-though he said that, Kanda was't actually squeezing enough to -completely- block the airflow, Allen noticed-

That, and Kanda basically speaking/breathing in his hair was raising goosebumps all over his already heated skin.

A- Aaaaaarrrrrhhhhhh this bastard doesn't even know what he's doing!-

Actually he did, though it wasn't on purpose... at least at the beginning... but Allen didn't need to know.

Allen knew Kanda wouldn't release his iron grip as long as he didn't give up struggling... so he didn't. The only thing was... how long could he drag this without looking suspicious?

Allen's attempts at freeing his neck where far from halfhearted but there was just no way to get free without drastic measures, meaning sic Crown Clown on Kanda and string his limbs like a puppet with his Innocence. Mmm ... that kinda sounded appealing by the way... though not quite fair.

That or he could cheat in a more acceptable way...

Kanda felt Allen slack in his arms. Good... (and it felt nice)

K:" What the °*^! Damn Moyashi!"

The moment Kanda relaxed a little, Allen turned to his side and none too hard, but none too gently, bit down on the swordsman forearm like it was Jerry's best dinner, well the consistency-wise for sure was extremely appealing by Allen's standards.

From the sidelines it looked like a comedy version of some common fishing scene, with Kanda reeling in a fish-Allen.

Lavi and Marie jumped into the court to unglue the two before they started with fists. They were already battered enough no need to add more bruises. Well, Kanda was fine, but that didn't make it okay for him to get uselessly hurt.

The loss of touch was quite unwelcomed on both sides but no one was ever going to voice anything on the matter.

Lavi just thought he glimpsed something for a second there... he just hid his grin in Kanda's shirt since he was currently dragging (and failing) him by the waist.

L: "Come on it's almost dinnertime Allen, non need to eat raw-Kanda!" -aaaawwww Yuu smells good!-

No one would ever know, but as an objective evaluator of beauty, in any other time instead of fighting an almost hopeless war, most of the exorcist present here would have had anything and anyone at their feet just by breathing, so he could exploit the privilege of having them all around at least a little bit right?

K:" Let go baka Usagi!" -ignore it, it's pleasant but ignore it stupid body-

L:" Yuu can't taste good!" -ooops...Well hopefully that will be ignored by the all virgin population here that doesn't get double meanings... or maybe not...

Allen coloured a bit more, but nothing more. Kanda really didn't get it but it only pissed him off more.

Marie was now holding Allen up by the arms without much strain since he wasn't struggling but instead =P at Kanda.

A- Lavi couldn't you say something, anything less stupid?!-

In less than 30 years of life for some, and less than 20 for others they had see enough death and tragedy to last a lifetime or more, and none of the people at the order where really sane in the head to begin with. Exorcists were basically really valuable and rare cannon fodder, try and survive without losing some screws here and there.

These moments of uncommon eerie calm, at least they could spend with some semblance of normalcy... as far as possible since they were concerned.

One thing Allen learned in his years wandering about with Cross Marian was Innocence did screw with his appetite but dampened nothing of normal hormones -fuck screwed up evolution-. Being host in high end brothels he saw a fair share of ample bosoms and exposed skin -master preferences- and, to say the truth, didn't dislike it one bit.

Sometimes just being cuddled, even for the sole comfort of the person doing the cuddling, was comforting in itself. Because screwed up evolution said skinship in good, skinship is i-don't-care-you-can't-have-it-there's-no-one-to-give-it-i-want-it-it's-killing-me addictive. The brothel's ladies were always nice to Allen... that... he missed.

So even Bakanda's accidental touches were water in the desert. Did the others feel the same? Lenalee did, Lavi was the most touchy, Kanda no matter how much of a ice cube he tried to be...most likely yes... maybe that's why he wasn't really chocking earlier...

Kanda looked away from the stupid faced Moyashi to try and pry away Lavi from his waist, mindful of his still heavy bandaged injuries.

. .

K-Gimme a break-

Would it be so bad to just surrender a little bit?

Lavi didn't really want to let go, and lucky, Kanda's movements stopped altogether.

L:" Uh?"

K:" Let go"

But it was void of the usual bite.

Marie thankfully broke the awkward moment. Bless him.

M:"Hey it's getting late, go shower before dinner, Lavi remember to go get the meds from the head nurse okay?"

A: "Right! I'm hungry!"

L: Allleeeeeen come with me the head nurse is scaaaryyyy!

Was he doing it on purpose? Did he get some serious blow to his head last time? Ok , no one alse had such a convenient recovery rate, but the idiot redhead here was having serious personality issues. Either that or he didn't master the art of deal-with-it-yourself as good as Kanda and Allen had. Lavi was somewhat always clingy, but these days, bouts of idiocy like this one could rival Komui's sis-con peaks. Was that why he still had to unglue himself from his waist?

K: "Let go and bother someone else before I shave you bald"

L:" Please don't, I won't woo any lady if i'm bald!"

Kanda and Allen (눈_눈) "As if that makes any difference..."

Lenalee: "What difference?"

Marie listened quietly, normal moments like this were as heartwarming as they could be, and it was almost funny how no one noticed how similar Kanda and Allen were. The "kids" voices in these moments were music to listen to (even without much constructive content).

Allen: "Hello Lenalee, are your injuries okay?" - always the gentleman-

Lavi:"Thank you for gracing us with your dazzling beauty Lenalady!" -I'd be blind if I didn't look with that outfit!-

K:"Go get your brain checked because I'm sure it's even more damaged that before!"

L-come on react, talk, stay here like this a little more... I've been almost... (and actually) dead more times that i can count just in the last few days, I have the right to unwind a little!-

L:"I can't help but appreciate all the best eye-candies of the Order when they're in front of my eyes!"

-Allen facepalmed-

-Marie facepalmed-

-Lenalee blushed at least 3 shades of red-

-Kanda glared at the red mop still attached to him-

Definitely a bit too open even for Lavi.

Allen was a little bit surprised Kanda had still to shove the redhead away, but happy. They hadn't be brushing past death and pain together for nothing after all. Seeing his friend actually act (somewhat) friendly at last, just put a little smile on his face.

A:"Errrr... Lavi...?"

L:"Yes?"

A" Come on let's go get the meds together okay? Want to come with us?"

L-crafty little Moyashi... ain't ya the sweetest thing?-

Allen purposefully looked somewhere in Lenalee and Marie direction, asking Kanda to come too wouldn't have worked. The whole point was not asking directly and hoping he could come anyway.

Lena:"Um, okay I think brother wanted the inventory of missing meds anyway, I could bring him that while I have nothing to do"

Grinning like and idiot Lavi -reluctantly- released Kanda and locked arms with Allen on his right and Lenalee on the left.

K- tch-

L:"Ok let's go darlings!"

A:"Lavi please don't let Komui hear you ok?"

Marie: " I'm going to see if the science division repaired my earphones, I'll see you at supper right?"

Marie too didn't fancy to stay alone or too far from them at any moment... what if something happened and he didn't get to them in time? Even though they were all crazy strong on their own, so was the enemy and in term of numbers... it was a miracle they weren't dead yet... Ooookay enough with the depressing thoughts...

L:" Sure, Allen can't live without eating 4 times his weight in food anyway!"

A:" Hey I don't eat that much!"

Lenalee:"Mmmm well Allen... "

Even Kanda raised a skeptic eyebrow, like seriously, the scrawny bean could eat half the kitchen supplies and still fit dessert in, it was a wonder he didn't even grow... well actually he probably was getting a little bit taller... He didn't have to bend his neck to look at him as much as before.

Lavi started heading towards the medicine department, pulling along the other two, discreetly looking behind to see if their most problematic member was following... and he was.

Lavi smile just grew wider by a fraction.

-No no no he couldn't risk to angry Kanda away from them by being pointlessly stupid, he wanted him there, willingly-

Turning around Lavi met Allen's clear gaze reflecting silent understanding, accompanied with another subtle smile.

\- I'd hug ya if I could- well maybe later...

Ok, so he was following them so what? Everyone was leaving and that meant no sparring partner, and it's not like he had anything better to do. That and he wasn't tired of their presence ...yet. Lavi was still hurt, and sure as hell that con-man Moyashi wasn't completely healed either but doing a damn good job at looking fine. At least Lenalee seemed really almost fine, the girl was an extremely lousy liar unlike the other two. And keeping them in sight was the easiest way to be sure they remained -fine-.

Gripping the reforged Mugen at his side, Kanda followed silently.

The head nurse handed the prescribed medication to each of them in dainty little paper packets while Kanda, for a lack of better definition, stood watch leaning against the wall.

L: "Come on time to hit the bath! by the way you're welcome to join Lenalady!"

"LAVI!"

A:"shhh what if Komui hears you!"

Lenalee: "Don't worry... Lavi was just joking right?"

K - no he wasn't- he knows it's impossible but the idiot wasn't kidding...

Lenalee in the bath with three almost naked men? Nevermind it being absurd in itself... Lavi really expected to be alive the next day to tell the tale? Testing if Komui was mad enough to murder or let's say... -incapacitate- them all, wasn't something Kanda had any intention of trying.

Lavi just grinned wider.

A:"OF COURSE he's joking! Se you later Lenalee!"

A:" Are you insane! what if Komui heard you! And you're still injured!"

L:"Awww come on Moyashi don't try to say you're not interested!"

A:" It's Allen! Please don't talk like Master my ears will bleed!"

L:"But you're interested..." - he said sliding an arm slung conspirationally around Allen's neck-

A:"..."

Lavi's grin could still get wider.

L:"I know right?!"

Still walking the corridors towards the bath's lockers, Kanda following silently, Lavi pulled Allen closer.

L:" Allen you know... thanks, for pulling us back from the dead... I'm sorry I can't help..." -with all the shit Central is cooking up-

Allen leaned closer "Don't worry Lavi we survived together till now after all...by the way isn't Kanda being strangely agreeable today?"

L:-whisper-"Yes Yuu loves you too!"

A:"What!?"

K:"What are you saying about me baka-usagi?!"

L:" Eeeh Yuu is in a good mood today?"

K: "Wanna test how good my mood is?"

L:"Eeeehhhh... I'm going first!"

That said Lavi untangled his arm from Allen and dashed the last few meters towards the baths, leaving the other two behind.

K:"I swear the last blow to his head made his brain rot even more"

A:" Hahaha ... guess that (being basically dead) did some damage..."

Kanda walked wordlessly inside, Allen followed.

Lavi was by the lockers, carefully unpeeling the bandages from his chest and abdomen, revealing several rows of healing stitches surrounded by black and blue bruises.

Kanda frowned, the idiot didn't look so bad clowning around with his clothes on. Seeing the REAL damage left a bad taste in Kanda's mouth.

A:" Do you need a hand with that?"

L:"Ah thanks, these itch like hell! Don't make that face (Yuu too) this is nothing it'll heal in a little"

A:"mmm"... "Okay done"

Lavi wearing only his boxers busied himself gathering his towel and toiletries.

Allen and Kanda both started undoing the buttons on their pants and shirt... Jhonny could have used a zip instead.

L:"I'm going ahead, let's hit the pool later!"

A:"Don't run!"

L:"Yes mom!"

When Lavi was out of earshot: "He'll heal" Kanda said

A:"Yeah"

Shuffling of clothes followed, and Allen struggled not to look... Kanda didn't seem to have any problems at getting -completely undressed- like him and Lavi.

Kanda glanced at the half naked Moyashi... the bean looked like he'd been put through a grinder, a multitude of scars old and new overlapping each other along with reddish stitches still keeping the skin together. At least the wounds looked closed.

K:"You don't look much better than him"

Well it wouldn't be Kanda if ha wasn't brutally blunt -and wearing only a (fortunately or unfortunately big) towel-

A:"I'll heal too, say... It's been bothering me...I'm sure it wasn't that big before, and you didn't have all that black on your chest back in Mater"

The Moyashi did pay attention at the most annoying details.

K:"I'm fine, don't look at me like that, I'm not the one who looks like it's been through a grinder"

Allen looked at Kanda from toes to head, and indeed in all his maddening perfection and flowing straight hair he looked perfectly fine, angry black tattoo aside. Some blood could not help rush to Allen's face.

K:"Get a move on"

Kanda disappeared behind the lockers in the shower stall, leaving Allen to shuffle quickly out of his boxers and pulling hastily the towel around his middle.

Timcanpy landed on his head and made himself comfortable.

A:"Wait... you're NOT recording any of this... are you Tim?"

The golem grinned, too bad Allen couldn't see it, but shook from left to right on his head, and he left it at that.

Allen turned on the hot water and hissed as it made contact with his still bruised skin. Lavi couldn't be much better off.

Allen showered quickly, put the lavender scented shampoo -Lenalee's gift- back in the locker and headed to the big heated pool. Komui always whined about budgets and whatnot, but the church didn't seem to lack money at all with this and the giant new HQ they were building.

Lucky the last attack didn't do too much damage on this level, not being in the main tower was what saved it. Too bad they still had to move.

Lavi was already comfortably sprawled on one of the stone benches, warm water reaching just below his chest.

A: "Lavi, are your stitches okay?"

L:"Don't worry the wound are closed already!"

Allen sat on his left, and hell did he smell of lavender?!

L:" Allen you smell good!"

A:"Hahah... It's a gift from Lenalee, she said i'll ruin my hair if just use soap...Lavi?"

L:"Mmm?"

A: "It's the first time I see you without eyepatch"

Lavi was indeed, not wearing it, but the right eye was still covered by the mop of wet red hair.

L:"Mmm... well it's a little banged this eye... not so handsome on the handsome me!"

A:" Can I see?"

L:"Sure? don't get freaked Moyashi"

A:"It's Allen! And I think I'm the last person who will be freaked by freaky eyes or morbid stuff..."

L:"heheh right..."

Lavi turned his head towards Allen and closed his eyes.

L-woops might look naughty from the outside!-

Allen reached to brush the red hair out.

A:"What are you grinning for?"

L:" Yaya nothing..."

A long scar along with other less pronounced jagged the skin from eyebrow down to cheekbone, though the lid seemed to have healed just fine. Allen ran hid black fingers along the damaged tissues.

A:"Does it hurt?"

L:"Nah, happened loooong ago, I can't see much out of it so I keep it patched, don't I look cooler?!"

A:"-smile- Sure..."

K:"What the fuck are you doing?!"

Exactly what Lavi didn't say before: that might have looked a little compromising without context... which only made it more funny, for him at least.

L: "I'm showing off my coolest eye!"

K:"Which is as damaged as that thing inside your head"

L:"Ouch... Yuu is evil..."

K:-glare-"Move it"

Allen scooted closer to Lavi to make room, Kanda sank into the hot water, head reclining back while his arms sprawled sideways.

He sat there eyes closed, purposefully ignoring the fidgeting Moyashi on his left.

Allen suddenly felt a little inadequate... in term of strength and fighting power all of them where far from lacking, he was growing a bit too... But sitting besides an almost naked statuary beauty like the grumpy bastard on his right, and the charming grinning red on his left... well...

Also Kanda's arm was right behind his head, close enough to feel the heat rising from his skin, and the owner wasn't promising pain and death to anyone? Kanda must be sick, thought Allen.

The pool was large, but with many sitting spots tucked away in corners here and there, some also with little waterfalls. Which made it all stranger, with the whole space available to them (apparently the only ones using it at the moment) the one most likely to disagree with the invasion of personal space, sat willingly close to the only other two living beings present... wow!

Allen took the chance to ... appreciate the view freely offered. It would be a crime not to, after all.

The tense lines on Kanda's brown were absent, stray droplets falling from his bangs down on long lashes, others slowly trickling along his neck, toned chest rising and falling half submerged underwater, a muscular leg half revealed by the modesty-towel. Also the fresh scent of tea rising from his body... -probably another Lenalee-branded gift-

Allen turned to Lavi who was definitely staring too.

Some locks of raven hair were gingerly floating in the water while the loose hairtie was coming undone just below the surface.

Lavi looked at Allen who was -god forbid- reaching out his hand. He could hear his heartbeat speeding up.

L:-Ohmygod he's gonna get himself grilled... maybe not...most likely yes... Aaaalllleeeennn what are you doing Alllleeeeeen!?-

Allen didn't really know either, let's say it was an impulse.

The innocence-black hand moved forward and let the silky wet strands flow through his fingers, mmm... that felt nice...

Allen freezed, well somewhere in the back of his mind he was aware that there was no way Kanda would NOT notice...

One crystalline blue eye opened lazily and slightly inquisitive, but otherwise Kanda said nothing.

Well he was really tired... exhausted even, both in mind and body, and maybe that made him more agreeable, maybe he was just too tired to fight it or maybe he actually craved it or both...

And it was the Moyashi and Lavi... who were quite high in Kanda's secret chart of "important people"... So if the Moyashi was so entranced by his hair... whatever...they were just hair anyway.

Allen held Kanda's gaze for a few seconds and... nothing happened.

Kanda sighed.

Allen was close enough to fell the air whoosh by.

Kanda closed his eye again.

Lavi who was actually holding his breath, started to breath again.

A:"K-Kanda?"

K:"Whatever Moyashi..."

A- So it's okay right?!-

With a move that made Allen himself doubt his sanity, he leaned even closer...

when he felt Lavi's hand lightly squeezing his shoulder like: "what are you doing?"

Allen turned his head to the other half naked exorcist... weeeeelllll this was definitely on par with Lenalee's skimpy shorts if not better!

And just gave the redhead a big, big smile.

Returning to the task at hand... nimble fingers moved lightly along the water surface and then up... to the roots of those silky strands, threading through Kanda's scalp.

A part of Lavi, rationally, was waiting for bloodshed to ensue, but things were quite out of the usual standards today... And Kanda's reaction -or the lack of a violent one- was most happily received.

Said exorcist tensed slightly at first, still not opening his eyes, but actually leaned into the touch a moment later.

Allen was positive his face would crack if his smile got any wider. This was perfect, all and every attempt at enter Kanda's personal space -save for sparring sessions- always ended up in epic failures. Allen was... well.. moved. His comrade wasn't in any life or death situation and was trusting them enough to allow such free and complete access on his persona.

For all the years he'd been at the Black Order, and knowing what a Bookman could know about the second exorcist program, this was definitely the first time Lavi saw Yuu quite so unguarded, and it was so nice and satisfying that no adequate words came to mind to describe it. If Allen knew what he knew, right now he would probably cry of joy. By the way, it was so cute watching Allen tiptoeing around and acting his age, for once. The uneven pattern of scars littering his body made him both proud and angry: Allen was a strong warrior and survived it all and Lavi deeply respected him for that, at the same time those scars should not have been there, too many for a body that still hadn't hit twenty.

He was so screwed... "Lavi" wanted to protect them, to make it through the war and live happily ever after with everyone, as sappy and unlikely as that sounded.

L- Save the depressing stuff for another time kay?-

Back to the present: it really wasn't fair, Allen was hogging all the fun!

Lavi waddled past Allen, as silently as possible, fearing too much noise might break the magic, moving to seat on Kanda's other side.

Locking gaze with Allen smiling one, Lavi's hand joined with Allen's threading feathery touches through the soft tresses.

Kanda had to tight the grip on his self control not to let any sound escape his lips, because hell... a, this madness felt so good he could fall asleep like this. And in the worst case scenario, he would probably just wake up with braids.

The concert of fingers lightly massaging his scalp coupled with the hot bathwater, and the light puff of breaths on his wet skin were turning his tense muscles -and resolve- to butter.

He shouldn't get used to this. He shouldn't even allow this. They say ignorance is bliss, that's bullshit, but at least you can't crave what you don't know. Which was why all this would come back and bite them in the ass when all the usual death and bloodshed resumed.

To hell with it... he was, they were all bound to fight and most likely die fighting, if they weren't even allowed this much...

Aaaah now he'd really like to make some stinky church geezers see their own heads rolling...

That shitface Leverrier just had to try ... and he would make sure himself that no one ever found his remains.

Fluttering his blue eyes open, Kanda was faced with a mix of unique green and silver just inches from his own. Kanda's arms bended enough to allow to catch the idiotic duo by their own scalp.

K:"What do you think you're doing?" - the list of possibilities in Kanda's mind was realistically short, but with these two, one never knows.

A:"Eh... staring?"

LAvi would have facepalmed himself if his hand hadn't been occupied with more ... interesting activities: Kanda's prized hair and necessary support to not fall into said grumpy exorcist.

By the wonderful way Kanda's rough fingers curled on his neck were threatening to unleash some really embarrassing reactions. And Allen...! Where did all your masterful smooth talk go to?

Lavi wasn't sure the "disarming truth" would work with Yuu.

K:-sigh-"Couldn't come up with anything less stupid Moyashi?"

A:"Well then... I was looking at your wrinkles BaKanda!"

K:"I'm not the one with old man hair bakaMoyashi"

A:"You frown all the time so you're bound to have wrinkles!"

The grip on Allen's soft wisps of white tightened in a dangerously pleasurable way.

Lavi couldn't help but being a tiny bit jealous at how the distance between the two grew even shorter, Allen stopping the ministrations of his left hand to brace for support on Kanda's chest. Though it was most likely the most endearing thing that Lavi had ever seen in his life...

L-Mmmm...Not fair-

Feeling more mischievous than usual, grinning deviously, Lavi reached forward and pulled Allen towards him, making the younger exorcist stumble awkwardly and trip over Kanda's legs.

L- So NOT sorry!-

Allen ended up half sprawled on top of Kanda, the only things keeping his head from going underwater were the grip on the japanese shoulder, and the fact that his face was now firmly planted on Lavi's toned chest. Worst -or best- of all the white towel around Allen waist was coming undone and sliding teasingly downward.

Turning a fascinating shade of red , in an extreme attempt to retain some modesty, Allen sacrificed support to pull the towel tight against himself.

Lavi could feel the heat radiating from the skin touching his. In automatic his arms came around to balance the falling comrade, attempting an uncertain wink in Kanda's direction.

Kanda could only roll his eyes, but stayed otherwise still. What was he supposed to do with a lap full of Moyashi? ... okay let's not go there. Let's say the added weight on his legs didn't feel unpleasant.

A:"Lavi?!"

The vibration and the breath from where the white haired boy's face was pressed into his skin was... delicious.

L:"Yes?"

A:"Come on let me go, it's uncomfortable staying like this!" -it was, yet far from unpleasant-

And what does the idiot rabbit do? Flip the bean around... which means: still a lap full of Moyashi.

Today was getting weirder and weirder, but Kanda couldn't bring himself to mind, it wasn't so bad a change. The undignified squeal that the Moyashi let out was hilarious.

Now it was even more embarrassing. Stupid Lavi.

A- Oh God I'm sitting in Kanda's lap and... Oh god Lavi!-

If his hands were free Allen would have liked to hide his flaming face.

A:"LAVI!"

L:"Yes Moyashi?"

A:"P-Please let me go... it's embarrassing..."

Lavi's arms around Allen just tightened a bit.

A:- why isn't Kanda saying a bloody anything?- "Ka..."

Nope Kanda wasn't smirking evilly in this situation, when he wiped the floor with his ass during practice he could understand, now it was as electrifying as it was intimidating.

L:"Just stay a little bit please?" -there, he even asked nicely-

Allen drew a shaky breath, fiddling with the hem of the towel re-tying it in place, but didn't struggle.

The feeling of Kanda's skin on his legs was extremely distracting, Lavi's chest on against is back was extremely distracting, the strong arms around him were extremely distracting, the accelerated heartbeat that reverberated through their connecting skin was extremely distracting, Kanda stare was extremely distracting.

Scratch that it wasn't distracting, as unlikely and extraordinary as the situation was, it was awesome, embarrassing as hell, if he died now at least he could die happy. Like this war, death, akuma and noah could be forgotten for a little.

Ok Allen's brain was probably reaching the melting point, hot water and all.

Allen closed his eyes, concentrating on breathing and steadying his erratic heartbeat.

Lavi smiled against Allen's lavender scented hair, inhaling deeply. Oh Man... he probably looked like a pervert... okay maybe he had some little devious tendencies,but.. who didn't? He could get used to this... this was what his mind had been aching for and it worked wonders hundreds of times better than books, training and cold showers.

Now the dilemma was: be happy and stop here or be greedy and push it further. Risk or retreat...

L -Come on...Just a little more-

TBC ? maybe

I know I'm evil, but I'm not sure if I want to keep it somewhat pure or kinda add something more smoochy... mmm i'll think about it

-btw there won't be real smex most likely- I fear a mighty fall in OOC-ness


End file.
